


Just Add Butter

by Matrya



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, set during season six so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: Annie learns the hard way that some things are sacred to Abed."How can I trust you?", Fictober 2018





	Just Add Butter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on 10/03 but finished it at 11:58 local time...I'm still saying it's on time.  
> Set in season six, in early December but idk what that would be in canon.

How can I trust you?

Abed looked from her to the…situation. She would call it the situation. He took his time, though, not jumping right to conclusions and wrong-headed assumptions. "How can I trust you?" Well, so much for that.

"Abed!"

He shook his head, refusing to look at her. "How can I ever trust you again?" He began to back away. "This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

Annie's jaw dropped open. "No, it's not!"

"Yes it is." He kept looking at the situation, even as he was trying to put distance between them.

" _Cougartown_ got cancelled," she pointed out in something that, even under oath, she would never admit was a whine. "You _never_ won paintball."

He shook his head still more, never looking away from the situation. "This is worse." He made his escape and, soon, his door closed behind him and Annie was left alone with the situation.

\---

"Abed says you destroyed his ability to trust ever again," Britta noted, already microwaving leftovers. "He was a little light on the details, though. Did you point out a logical flaw in _Star Wars_ or something?"

"Britta! You know I can't watch those movies with enough interest to debunk them."

Britta's face scrunched up. "I did?"

Nodding vehemently, Annie reminded her, "Remember? Jeff and I fought about it all summer."

" _That's_ what you were fighting about?" Britta looked confused, then understanding, and then confused again. "I'm out, like, forty bucks on that one."

"What did you think we were fighting about?"

Pulling her food out of the microwave, Britta shrugged. "I dunno. There were…theories. It doesn't matter." As she stirred it up, she asked, "Anyway, what did you do to betray Abed's trust until the day you both are withered and dead?" Without waiting, she started to shove food into her mouth as she walked to the table.

"That," Annie countered, following and waving at the table as Britta set her bowl down. "He said it's the worst thing that's ever happened to him."

"Wait, this?" Britta asks, pointing her fork at her bowl. "This is good, though."

Nodding vehemently, Annie hopped a little. "I know! I just wanted to change it up a little, and I know Abed doesn't _love_ change, but I really thought that one batch of buttered noodles would be fine." She raised an eyebrow. "But, no. Troy left, but me getting creative with the buttered noodles is the end of the world. Have we heard from Troy lately?"

"Not since he and LeVar Burton pulled that Dread Pirate Roberts and put those Honduran pirates in that work placement program." Britta shrugged. "He's probably busy, trying to actually sail around the world instead of being held prisoner by a league of pirates for a change."

Annie nodded with a sigh. "I guess. You really think the noodles are good?"

Stabbing more onto her fork, Britta nodded. "Yes, but I don't think I can convince Abed for you." With a half smile and a shrug, she added, "Sorry."

\---

"Is Abed trying to kill you with his mind?" Jeff wondered, nursing his scotch. "It's seems, lately, like he might be trying to kill you with his mind."

"Well, I did make his life infinitely worse," Annie mutters, staring at her own drink. "I destroyed his ability to trust, his faith in humanity, and the fabric of humanity."

Jeff stared at her, like he was trying to figure out how seriously to take her. Though Annie carefully gave nothing, he shrugged it off. "You're like, his best friend. He'll get over it."

"He asked Britta to replace me for the _Inspector Spacetime_ holiday special."

Eyes going narrow, Jeff asked, "Okay, so what did you do to him? Did you tell _him_ that _Star Wars_ is too badly paced to marathon?"

She pointed at him, frowning. "That's not fair, but no. Also, people took _bets_ about why we were fighting. Britta's out forty bucks."

"Oh, that's what that was about." He waved it off. "What did you do to Abed?"

"Nothing major," Annie replied with a huff of a laugh. "Or, so I thought in a simpler, more innocent time. I got a little creative with the buttered noodles."

"Annie," Jeff reprimanded. He looked amused, somewhere behind the scotch haze, but just pointed out, "You know better."

She finally took a drink, and failed to stop before the glass was empty. She held it, then, because Jeff was practically automatic about refills. "I've been eating buttered noodles at _least_ three times a week for _three years_ , Jeff. Sue me for wanting a little variety." Rethinking her position, she set the glass on his desk with a definitive clunk.

It was practically automatic, too. As he set his own glass down, he was already uncapping the bottle. "That doesn't mean you surprise him with a variation on his favorite. Change the menu, not the dish." He splashed more into the top of his own glass once he filled hers. His coordination failed only momentarily as he tried to put the cap back on.

"You're saying I should just say 'no' to buttered noodles?" she asked, as she reached for her own glass.

Knocking his glass against hers, he said, "That's exactly what I'm saying. He hates being told no but not as much as he hates change. Disclaimer: now that you messed it up, you should probably just cop to having buttered noodles every day for a _while_."

\---

She had a literal white flag. She wanted to make some deep and meaningful movie reference but got bogged down in internet research that took her to a lot of weird Wizard of Oz fan sites and a movie that might have be about lesbians, but she had a hard time getting through the first twenty minutes.

She also had three cases of Papa Penne's instant buttered noodles on hand, so she put them on the table with the flag and waited for Abed to get home from Saturday at the Cineplex. He took Britta to see _Wild_ instead of her, but they can move past this.

They better move past it before _Annie_ comes out, either way

Her resolve melted as Abed and Britta stumbled in, animatedly talking about Reese Witherspoon with a gigantic bucket of popcorn.

Abed stopped when he saw her, though, and probably the three gigantic boxes behind her.

"That's a lot of noodles," Britta commented, taking custody of the popcorn bucket. "That's like…three months of Abed noodles."

"I'm sorry," Annie started, stumbling over it. "I get tired of regular buttered noodles, but I know they're your favorite and I won't try to change them again."

Abed took a step forward, looking between her and the noodles behind her. "We were going to get pizza tonight and watch _Red Band Society_. I hate it, but Britta says it grows on you."

Smiling, Annie asked, "That easy?"

"Yeah." He nodded and, a moment later, was hugging her. When he pulled back, he explained, "We're friends. And sometimes friends make mistakes, and sometimes you have to forgive them."

Pulling him in for another hug, Annie smiled at Britta and mouthed her thanks, getting a thumbs up before Britta asked, "So, what does everyone want on their pizza? I won a bet against Jeff, so his treat."

Annie let Abed pull her to the living room as they all discussed pizza toppings, and she silently vowed that the two of them would never, ever change.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written _Community_ fic before so any and all constructive feedback is completely welcome! Thanks, y'all.


End file.
